


Surprise encounters

by ChelseaEllie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamel Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: Kara has been on the Waverider for a while as the air on Earth is toxic to her, and shes grown close to Nate, when they find someone they once thought lost on a lonely planet. How will Kara deal with these confused feelings.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Nate Heywood, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Nate Heywood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Surprise encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the secret santa challenge but wasnt sure how to end it or felt that my person would know the legends as well as I do, so wrote another, but really like this so wanted to carry on writing it.

It was a Tuesday, at least Kara thought it was a Tuesday, time felt different in the temporal zone, she was cuddled up in bed with Nate Haywood, reading a comic he wrote about a superhero who was very sick as a child and starting to have adventures with his quirky bunch of friends. Kara was loving it, from the pictures to how he made Mick out to be part ogre, and how she was featured.

“So, when will Nick and Zara kiss?” She asked, he looked at her puzzled “I read the message board, and tumblr really want them to get together.” She glanced slightly at his lips.

“I’m not sure they should, I love their friendship, they both are dealing with heartbreak, and it will feel like a rebound and ruin that friendship that I love.”

“I guess” she replied.

“You disagree?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, what if it’s not just a rebound but they should have been together all along, and waiting because of old relationships they deny themselves the chance for love”

“What if it ruins the friendship.”

“Is this about you and William?”

“I guess, I like him, I want him in my life, but I don’t feel that spark, that passion when we kiss, it feels more friendly that crazy passion.”

“That’s not always bad, once the passion fades at least you still have that.”

“It never felt right” she cuddled up to him, “Not like our friendship, I feel like I have known you forever, can tell you anything, and nothing will shock you.”

“Even your lusty dreams about me?” He winked at her, she blushed red, he brushed her hair from her face, and moved closer, “you can’t pretend with me, I know you too well” his lips grazing her ear.

“You are all mouth Heywood” she chuckled as she threw a pillow at him, then moved and toppled off the bed with a thud. He reached down to help her up, but she pulled him down, then flipped them over so she was on top looking down at him. His perfectly styled dark hair and grey eyes. Then she was kissing him, grabbing at his shirt trying to remove it even though she was on top of him. Frantically pulling at his clothes and kissing him, grabbing his hands and moving them to her hips, his fingers tickled her bare flesh under her thin sleep shorts and top.

Kara sat bolt upright in bed, breathing heavily. That dream was too vivid. Nate, wow did she have feeling for him, or had she spent too much time with him recently? Her room was dark. She switched the light on, Nates’ comic was on the bedside table, he must have left it when she fell asleep. She got up, pulling her dressing gown on, and went to find a cold drink.

Ava was sat in the galley nursing a drink. Kara got herself a glass of water and joined her.

“Are you ok?”

“Just missing Sara, she’s been with John for too long, was meant to be a few hours maximum, it’s been a week.”

“She will be ok.”

“I know and it’s a tricky thing they are dealing with, and demons are not good with time keeping.”

“Nate said”

Ava looked at her bemused, “Nate, yes what’s the deal with you two, I saw him sneaking out of your room earlier, and most nights for the last few weeks”

“Nothing, we are just friends”

“I don’t blush when I think about my friends” Ava teased

“He just wants to be friends. He’s still hung up on Zari.”

“You feel differently?”

“I really don’t, I just like being around him, and want him in my life in some way...I don’t think it’s romantic, just think I need to go on a date with someone random.”

At that moment Nate breezed into the galley. “Good morning, coffee?”

“Nate it’s 3.30 am”

“Is it, wow I lost track of time, after you fell asleep when we were reading my comic, I thought I would do some research on your kryptonite problems”

“It’s too late you two, I need you alert for tomorrow, go to bed” Ava instructed, “Kara make sure he gets there”

She laughed, and Kara dragged Nate away from the coffee to his room.

* * *

“Team meeting on the bridge in 15 minutes” Gideon bellowed over the tannoy.

Kara groaned and forced herself awake, pushing against something hard as she forced herself awake, opening her eyes she noticed a slightly confused looking historian.

“We should just share a room the amount of time we wake up together” he chuckled.

“I should get dressed” she dashed leaving a bemused Nate to get dressed.

* * *

A cross Mick was grumbling on the bridge, he had 2 chapters of War of the Worlds left and was very keen to see ‘those useless people bow down to their overlords’.

The crew was limited with Gary and Astra away with Sara and John. Behrad and Zari were bickering, about her latest social media post. Ava was in her normal dark trousers suit. She looked serious. Nate joined them clutching a mug of coffee, Kara followed behind, Ava gave her a knowing look and she avoided eye contact. Mick didn’t acknowledge anyone.

“Good morning team, you may wonder why we are here.”

“Hurry up I want to see the Aliens take over the Earth” Mick growled.

“We found a distress call, it’s Kryptonian,” Ava stated.

Kara looked up.

“It’s what?” Mick grunted

“From Krypton, where Kara is from”

“Well, her people in the TUO can look for it”

“DEO, and from her planet.”

“Planet?”

“Kara is an alien, we covered this.” Nate exclaimed

Mick growled softly

“Anyway, we’re on route to look investigate, Kara, Nate and Mick when we get in close orbit you will take the jump ship. Behrad and Zari I need you to be ready in case we need back up, if the oxygen is low you may need spacesuits”

Mick growled again, Ava patted his chest, “you will be fine Micky”

Kara looked at the console, glazed eyed at the signal. The message was garbled, the standard SOS was all that had managed to be sent. Her heart fluttered, maybe more of her family she smiled.

There was nothing to suggest the size of the ship or much more.

* * *

The jump ship landed in a clearing in a forest of pine trees, the planet had oxygen similar to earth. Mick gripped his heat gun as he walked off the ship first, Nate held a device which was tracking the signal. Kara was complaining her powers were limited, which meant walking. Nate was softly teasing her.

“Get a room you two” Mick growled.

“Jealous doesn’t look good on you Mick” Nate laughed.

The partially ex criminal shook his head at his friends as they playfully teased each other, Ava over the coms was less impressed.

They found a cave, the ship which Gideon had spotted was a mile in the other direction, fully wrecked. They could identify it as Kryptonian but nothing else. Sadly, the wreckage was deep in a crowed forest which they couldn’t land near so she had scanned for possible life signs and these caves proved most likely.

It seemed homely, a rustic bed made from parts of the wrecked ship, plates and a cup from natural items.

It seemed it had been a few days since anyone was home judging by the remains of a meal.

“No one here” Mick grunted shoving things around.

“Looks deserted” Nate tapped his ear, “we will have a look around outside then come back to the waverider”

“Ok keep safe”

“Are you ok?” He said looking at Kara who looked disappointed.

She faked her smile and nodded, he flashed her a sympathetic smile, and wrapped and arm around her, “it will be ok”

Out of nowhere a fist struck Nate square on the jaw, by instinct he turned to steel and returned the punch. His attacker was knocked out, and crumpled to the floor.

In a heap on the floor was a skinny guy with long matted dark hair and a beard, he looked malnourished. Mick stood over him with his gun forced on him.

“Wait” shouted Kara. The colour drained from her face, “Mon-El?”

She dropped to his side.

* * *

Mick carried the unconscious Daxamite to the jump ship, with Kara fretting. They couldn’t open a portal due to the atmosphere. Nate had gone ahead to bring the ship closer. They got him to the medical bay as quickly as possible and Gideon analysed him.

“A broken arm and 5 broken ribs mostly healed, a few broken toes, needs to be under a sun lamp for a bit, and some vitamins, and a few solid meals but he will heal. It appears he has a mild infection and I need to identify it to create a vaccine” she commented

Kara sat next to him. Softy brushing the knots from his hair. “Thank you, Gideon”

Time and the environment had not been kind to him, his skin was tanned from the bright sun, but covered with cuts and scars. He looked peaceful.

“So, this is Mon-El?” Nate was stood in the doorway.

“I thought he was dead, he went away and never sent me a message”

“Looks like he crashed here not long after leaving Earth.”

“I wonder what he has had to suffer since he crashed”

Suddenly Mon-El’s eyes snapped open “The girl, find the girl” then he fell into a coma.

“Girl?” asked Nate.


End file.
